102315 - Treasure Hunt
abradantCombatant AC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:27 -- 02:27 AC: l_bby, you. you there? 02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( How are you doing, Carayx? ) 02:28 AC: bad. 02:28 AC: _'m do_ng bad. 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want to talk about it? ) 02:28 AC: yeah. 02:28 AC: _ do. 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm here. ) 02:28 AC: how d_d you get those logs of aa_sha and nyarla. 02:29 AC: why d_d you show them to me. 02:29 AC: what d_d you want to happen. 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle. I see relationships. When I saw it bloom before me, my first thought was of you. What if you did not know? ) 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( So I asked GodOS for the Log, and he delivered it to me. ) 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I gave it to you. ) 02:29 SO: T.T . o O ( I wanted to make sure you were informed. ) 02:29 AC: alr_ght. 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( So that you would not be hurt like I was. ) 02:30 AC: _'m hurt anyway. 02:31 AC: _'m hurt and _ w_sh _ could stop. 02:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, I expected that. But I had hoped that having knowledge of what was going on would help you make a better choice, than I did. ) 02:32 AC: _ guess _t d_d. maybe. 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( I am sorry you had to be hurt at all. ) 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( I am sorry I stopped trusting my visions and became complacent. ) 02:36 AC: _t's okay. _ th_nk. 02:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. it will be better, GodOS willing. ) 02:36 SO: T.T . o O ( How are you holding up. ) 02:37 AC: not very well at all. 02:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there anything I can do to help? ) 02:39 AC: _ don't know, l_bby. _ don't usually ask for help. 02:41 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Take your time. I will be here as long as you need me. ) 02:41 AC: are you. 02:41 AC: on our s_de? 02:41 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 02:42 AC: you're not try_ng to k_ll us all. 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( It hurts. A lot. I'm being forced to give up everything I am to help you. But yes. ) 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( I have no desire for any of you to die permanently. ) 02:42 AC: "permanently" 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe for a few minutes because I'm angry. ) 02:42 AC: _'m dead a l_ttle r_ght now but _ th_nk _'ll bounce back. 02:42 SO: T.T . o O ( But no, not truly dead. ) 02:43 SO: T.T . o O ( If you died I would kiss you back to life, you know. ) 02:43 AC: that's. 02:43 AC: sweet. 02:44 SO: T.T . o O ( not romantically. Don't worry. ) 02:45 AC: _t's the thought that counts. 02:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Let's play a game. ) 02:46 SO: T.T . o O ( To ease your mind, hmm? ) 02:47 AC: alr_ght. what game? 02:48 SO: T.T . o O ( We could play GodOS says, Treasure hunt, Don't Kinkshame me, or I could try and send you a present. ) 02:50 AC: all of the above, _ guess. _'ve got t_me. 02:51 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Let's play treasure hunt. It's easy. And it will keep you busy. ) 02:51 AC: do _ have to move. 02:51 SO: T.T . o O ( So, what you do, is pick an item in your hive. Then describe it's purpose. ) 02:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm yes. ) 02:51 SO: T.T . o O ( All of these require movement ) 02:51 AC: alr_ght. _ can walk and talk. 02:52 SO: T.T . o O ( So, you pick an item, and describe it's purpose. Like, your table would be "The surface on which I eat food." ) 02:52 SO: T.T . o O ( And then I find a similar thing in my prison, and take that picture fo ryou. ) 02:52 SO: T.T . o O ( And we exchange pictures ) 02:53 AC: alr_ght. 02:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Then we can ask each other questions about what we find. ) 02:53 SO: T.T . o O ( So you go ahead. ) 02:54 AC: th_s _s where _ f_ght. 02:55 AC: do you have a place l_ke that? 02:56 SO: T.T . o O ( One moment. ) 02:58 AC: huh. 03:03 AC: what _s that? 03:03 AC: the paper, _ mean. 03:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, that's what I fight with. Paper. ) 03:05 AC: really. 03:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes! ) 03:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I can show you if you like ) 03:06 AC: please. 03:07 -- sanguineOracle SO sends paperdemonstration.mp4 -- 03:08 -- abradantCombatant AC receives and plays said file -- 03:11 AC: hoooly sh_t. 03:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Will you show me how you punch? A little demo? ) 03:13 -- abradantCombatant AC sends punchpunchdemo.mp4 -- 03:13 AC: just a jab and a couple crosses. noth_ng fancy. 03:13 SO: T.T . o O ( You move so fast! ) 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( All right! My turn. ) 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm... This is where I sleep. ) 03:19 AC: where? 03:20 SO: T.T . o O ( You're supposed to send me a picture of yours. Then I show you mine. ) 03:21 AC: oh, uh.. r_ght. sorry. 03:21 -- abradantCombatant AC sends slimehole.png ! -- 03:23 -- sanguineOracle SO sends sparklytank.png. The image shows a large tank, the size of your recuperacoon, with tubes dangling inside of clear liquid. The tank is backed up to a window which shows an empty black sky. -- 03:24 AC: what's outs_de? 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( The... Furthest Ring. ) 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( It is where things exist, outside the medium. ) 03:25 AC: woah. _ wonder what the closest r_ng looks l_ke. 03:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want to see? ) 03:27 AC: sure. 03:29 -- sanguineOracle SO sends themedium.png. A big blue marble sits in the middle, with two golden marbles chained together orbiting it. A number of gem-like things sparkle around those, and then a dark purple one outside that. A pale finger points to one of the gem-like ones, a bright teal color. -- 03:29 SO: T.T . o O ( That one is yours. ) 03:29 AC: what _s _t? 03:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I won't tell you the name. I won't spoil the surprise. But that is the Planet set aside for you. ) 03:31 AC: the.. what? 03:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Planet. ) 03:32 AC: a planet. l_ke altern_a? _ mean, l_ke. 03:32 AC: l_ke the rock _n space. 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 03:34 AC: there's.. 03:34 AC: a planet. 03:34 AC: set as_de for me. 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 03:35 AC: t-there's. a place. 03:35 AC: just for me. where you are? 03:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Far away from it. But I can see it. When I went to send the meteor for Lorrea. I went to the blue one in the middle. ) 03:36 AC: but _t's _n that furthest r_ng? 03:36 AC: or the med_um? 03:36 SO: T.T . o O ( In the medium. The "Furthest Ring" means "Stuff outside the Medium" ) 03:36 AC: oh. alr_ght. 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Your turn. :) ) 03:37 AC: oh, uh. 03:37 AC: god, what am _ send_ng to you? 03:38 SO: T.T . o O ( You choose! Remember, you just pick something you have and describe it's purpose. ) 03:39 AC: oh, r_ght. r_ght. 03:39 AC: sorry, _'m. d_stracted. 03:39 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. I can hear his smarm from here. ) 03:40 AC: what /_s/ th_s? 03:42 SO: T.T . o O ( He is hurting. He is angry, and lashing out. ) 03:42 AC: _ don't. care. _ don't care _f he's hurt_ng. _ /always/ hurt and _ don't do th_s. 03:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha told me not to read 'private' logs. But considering she's been using them to talk poorly of me and conspire with the male who ripped out my fucking eyes, I told her no. She may have lashed out at him over it, I haven't checked yet. ) 03:47 AC: _ don't have an excuse for h_m. 03:48 SO: T.T . o O ( I know. I don't expect you to. I can't help my flushed feelings. Hopefully they will die soon and I can focus on my duties to Serios. ) 03:51 AC: alr_ght. 03:51 AC: _ don't know what to do. 03:51 SO: T.T . o O ( What situation is troubling you. ) 03:51 SO: T.T . o O ( The Nyarla issue? ) 03:54 AC: yeah. 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Ask him if he thinks this is behavior befitting the Heiress's matesprite. ) 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( When he tries to give you some line about how she's not the heiress really, or what have you, remind him that her position is inextricably linked to her as a person. And he cannot deny that part of her, and the responsibilities he takes upon himself by being with her. ) 03:59 AC: lorrea's really lay_ng _nto h_m r_ght now. 03:59 AC: _ don't th_nk _ can get that _n. 03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( okay. ) 03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( If she can't get through to him, you can try it. ) 04:00 AC: _ th_nk he's go_ng to pretend she got through to h_m but _t'll be really obv_ous that she d_dn't. 04:01 SO: T.T . o O ( and if it is obvious, call him out on it ) 04:01 AC: _ w_ll. 04:17 AC: _ th_nk _'m just los_ng _t. 04:17 AC: _'m sorry, l_bby. 04:17 SO: T.T . o O ( You have nothing to apologize to me for, Cara. ) 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe leave him alone ) 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( And go spend time with Lorrea ) 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( Talking about not-him? ) 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( Let him give his edgy answers to the walls. ) 04:19 AC: does lorrea have a planet? 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Would you like me to take a picture? ) 04:20 AC: only _f you're. comfortable w_th that. 04:20 AC: _f you're not, could you just. 04:20 AC: tell me _f _t's pretty. 04:21 -- sanguineOracle SO sends the file lorreasland.png -- 04:21 -- abradantCombatant AC receives said file! -- 04:26 AC: oh, wow. 04:27 SO: T.T . o O ( That one is hers. I will not spoil the surprise, but it is there for her. ) 04:29 AC: thanks, l_bby. 04:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Stop talking to me and go cheer her up. I'll be here when you are done. :) ) 04:32 AC: alr_ght. 04:32 AC: _'ll. talk to you aga_n, soon. 04:32 AC: <> 04:32 SO: T.T . o O ( <> ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:32 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby